Hooked On The 'E'
by Pineapple Potpourri
Summary: It seemed harmless. It never moved, it couldn't talk, and no one knew what it was or where it was from. Yet somehow it took dozens of lives, and changed that of others drastically. If only it came with a warning label: "Do Not Swallow."
1. The Squirm

It was a sickly green color… the color you imagine when you think of puke.

When the container is moved back and forth it doesn't slosh around at the sides, it doesn't even attempt a jiggle. However with a quick jab at it, you could puncture its surface… but keep it there too long and your finger would be compressed to little more then jelly.

This was--as my scanner insisted—the liquid form of the substance. It was hot to the touch, but not enough to melt the heat resistant metal of my hands. Its 'solid' form could only be brought on by placing it in a liquid nitrogen tank; after which it then gained a pinkish purple hue.

Several attempts by my mainframe's archive to identify the subject have all ended in failure, my only answer being a data chip error in my sensory cells. I just don't have the intelligence capacity to process information on an object my logic center doesn't think exists.

After careful consideration, I handed the subject over to Perceptor, for as we both knew he was better with chemicals then I. After running several tests however, it was clear that he had never encountered a matter such as this—not even back on Cybertron.

It was on a return trip to Iacon that we had first taken a sample of the substance, as it was there it had been found oozing out of the decrepit shells of countless deactivated Autobots. At first we all suspected that the Decepticons had resorted to using biological warfare, but after finding several fallen enemies in the same state, we've considered it a massive biohazard breakout. As far as we know it could have already reached other planets, but I hope for all our sakes that it's isolated.

All FirstAid was able to deduce was that it is not airborne, as upon our landing in Iacon, we too would have become infected. Regardless of all this RedAlert demanded that it be kept off the base as a 'precaution'… but I think he's only afraid for his own safety. Wheeljack and Perceptor were just fine with having a lab put outside in a nearby cavern, if only to spare Red some of his remaining sanity.

Things aren't going so well as of yet, they've been studying the effects of this new glitch for hours now and still no one understands it. Sam suggested calling it Chemical 'E' for explanation; bet he thought that was clever. However he is right, because I've got no way to explain any of this.

I suppose I should be keeping watch on the others right now, but what's the use anyway; I'm sure they can manage without me. Well… even so, I'd better check up on them, 'Jack has a habit of blowing up anything he touches.

Turning of his datapad's recording device, he sighed, rising from his chair and slunk quietly through the hallways until he reached a blue paneled door. He slipped into the crowded break room for a moment to relax before reality hit him. A few heads rose at his entrance, some nodding in his direction, while one hand waved him over. He frowned slightly at the red form. _'What does he want with me?' _He moved towards the other quickly, wanting to get the conversation out of the way."Hello Ironhide, what can I do for you?" he said with a forced smile.

Ironhide merely smirked at the faux politeness, he knew he was annoying the other mech. "Well, was wonderin' if ya wouldn' mind scannin' ol' Red again, he's goin' on the fritz already an' I don't—" He paused as a soft cry sounded from across the large room. "— I don't think anyone can stand it much longer."

He growled lowly at the mention of the security officer, he should have known he would suspect contamination onboard eventually. "Sure… I wouldn't mind at all." he turned, searched the room and abruptly took off in the direction of the screaming.

He was greeted with a crazed officer flailing around, and jumping hysterically through the air, not unlike a small beheaded chicken. He grimaced, it would take a lot just to get the so called officer to calm down, but getting a chance to scan him would be nearly impossible. He didn't think it was necessary anyway; you could just look and know the guy was a completely paranoid idiot. _'Maybe I should have just stayed in recharge all morning…' _

A hard blow to the head, a quick patch job, and a lot of convincing and begging later, RedAlert calmed and returned to his station. Another sigh radiated through his large frame, his soft footfalls churning up small insects hiding in the grass behind him. He glanced back for a moment; the reflection of the dying sunlight upon the ship had caught his optics. The orange chrome of the vessel shone brightly under the fiery golden sky, the distinct shape of The Ark leaving a heavy shadow upon the landing dock holding it up.

Not long after entering the hidden tunnel to the lab was he tackled to the ground by a green-white ball of joy. He groaned uncomfortably, trying to sit up while being clung to by the smaller body. Before he could think up a curse, he was being smothered again. "Where have you been? I missed you!" Wheeljack slightly loosened his death grip to let him breathe. "Did ya come to check up on us? It's been so long that I nearly thought you forgot..." He pulled away from the mech, but smiled cheerfully as not to hurt his feelings. "Yes, well… I can't say that I really missed anyone all that much…after all it's only been but fourteen hours now."

Wheeljack's grin faded a bit, and his blue headfins flickered sadly. The inventor turned away, not wanting the other to see his disappointment. "Oh… well I'm sorry then Ratchet. I didn't mean to bother you." He said in a harsh tone he only had when he was upset. The medic quickly noted his mistake, and wincing even at the thought of it, he leaned over to pat the other's shoulder.

A moment passed before FirstAid and Perceptor resumed talking quietly in a corner, deciding it best to stay out of it. Ratchet took another moment to think up something to say. "I'm sorry 'Jack, I didn't mean it that way." He waited for a response, but the mech didn't reply.

He shrugged of the hand, and looked toward the screen in front of him.

"You must have come for any new data then?"

The medic stood stunned for a second, before nodding stiffly. "In that case I used one of my laser microscopes to get a close-up of it, and judging by the massive molecular activity, it's become obvious that this thing has a brain."

At this point FirstAid interjected. "Which means that not only is it a living breathing creature, it's also smart." Ratchet nodded in agrreement. "So it might have known it who and what it was attacking in the first place…" Perceptor near whispered to himself, placing the container under a suction tube that dropped it—unlidded—into a secure glass box.

Wheeljack remained expressionless, even as they witnessed the green blob bubble and rise to seep over the edges and pour onto the glass beneath its former prison. FirstAid shuddered at the unmoving thing suddenly coming to life before him. Perceptor and Ratchet merely stared; Ratchet both shocked and confused.

Why had it not moved before? Had shaking it back and forth simply not provoked it? Once spotting a tiny white mouse cringing in the corner of the cage, it became clear that the thing only moved towards other living things.

Ratchet raised a brow plate to Wheeljack, wanting a better reason for the animal's presence. Wheeljack met his questioning stare with a rather serious one. "It won't move unless it has something to gain from it." He then turned his optics back to cage. Ratchet simply grunted in disgust as the rodent was sucked in by the breathing glob. "I'm just glad it didn't see us as food then."

Perceptor snapped out of his daze about as quickly as he entered it. "About that, It can't harm us unless our core temperature reaches that of a regular being, and seeing as we keep that much lower we've been virtually invisible to it." He informed quietly. The four fell silent again as a sickening crunch escaped the box, nothing but the former mouse's tail remained.

Ratchet quickly broke the silence. "So it can't 'see' physically, but it can sense us through heat instead?" Perceptor nodded. "Yes, so as long as we keep out air coolant high, we should be fine."

"Is that all you've got so far?" He made sure not to sound too rude.

The black and red nodded again.

To this Ratchet shook his head, and after another look at the inventor, turned to head back to the base.


	2. Biohazard Breakout

**Author's Note:** It's pretty short, but oh well, it's a start for something that hasn't been updated in months. For some reason my writer's block suddenly went away for this and another story, but now I have to worry about updating the others this week as well… and I'm just so tired!

**_Disclaimer: No chars are mine. Belong to Has/Tak._**

**--**

It had only been a minute after Ratchet left that he heard it. The loud crack echoed around him as loud as… gunfire. He froze, turning a little rigid at the sudden noise before glancing around. He almost suspected one of the Decepticon drones had been lurking around and had fired without command; but remembering the current circumstance he thought better of it. _'Even a mindless machine isn't that eager to clip me…and it wouldn't miss." _

The red and white turned slowly, waiting another moment for any unusual sound. It was expected, but he couldn't help flinching when a louder bang echoed again. An empty silence followed, save for the flapping of wings from retreating birds. The medic almost shivered, even the insects nearby had stopped chirping. Only the sound of his own breathing could be heard now, and it felt like an hour before the next sound came. The distinct chime that could be heard only when glass falls and breaks on a floor. This time he felt sure what it was.

He whipped around and dashed back into the cave.

After a moment in the dark tunnel he thought he heard something small moving among the rocks near his feet, then a large blur flew past him, heading outside. _'What was that?' _

He skidded to a halt as he entered the light at the end of a corner, Wheeljack and FirstAid were standing completely still, both staring at the floor blankly. He should have known Wheeljack would do something stupid like set it free, or blow something up again. He just hoped that for once he was wrong.

The mechanic had looked up at his entrance, glancing from him back to the floor again. The rocket launcher that attached to one of the mechanic's wrists was still active… he had been the one shooting.

Ratchet took a look around, the glass box the creature had been in was broken on the floor, and there was no sign of the thing anywhere… but it could have squeezed into something. Perceptor had vanished too… that must have been him that flashed by before… Was he so scared that he would just run off like that and leave them all alone?

Sometimes he hated it when he was right. How he ever managed to trust the crazed inventor in the first place was a mystery even to him. Ratchet had to hold back from rushing over and choking the living headlights out of his friend, but Wheeljack had looked up again.

"It cracked the glass Ratchet, so of course I shot at it…

"Twice?" The medic was more incredulous than angry at the moment. _'How did he miss?'_

"Well the first one didn't stop it! It just sucked the missle in and shot it back out!" Wheeljack seemed worried and scared all at once.

"Yeah, the first one nicked him in the leg, and the other nearly hit me…" FirstAid murmured.

Ratchet didn't care what it could do or who was hurt at the moment; they had to catch it again before it caused any real trouble. "Never mind all that now, where the frag is it?"

There was nothing but silence. Wheeljack averted his optics back to the floor.

"Perceptor went chasing after it… that's why he ran past you like that." FirstAid said quietly.

Ratchet groaned shutting his optics closed tightly. "If you knew this thing could get out then why—"

"We didn't know it could! It never even moved until now!" Wheeljack shouted defensively.

"Well if you even thought it could get out then why did you put it in a glass container?"

"Well we had to improvise; it was the first thing we could find to put it in! We didn't know it could move in the first place, much less that it could break out." FirstAid said, taking Wheeljack's side.

Ratchet growled in annoyance. They didn't get the point. "None of that matters now anyway, it's escaped and we need to help Perceptor find it."

FirstAid eyed the still drawn weapon, then glanced back at Ratchet.

"I don't really see why I have to go…"

Ratchet turned his fixed glare from Wheeljack to the other medic. "Well I do, so you're coming with me while Wheeljack stays here."

The mech nearly whined in protest, but realized it was probably safer to chase after some unknown killer substance than to stay here with the mechanical klutz. He nodded and starting following Ratchet out. Taking one quick glance back he noticed Wheeljack was still staring at the ground with his optics off, as if he wasn't able to move anymore.

--

As soon as they were clear of the cave Ratchet quickly scanned around, trying to pick up Perceptor's signal. Once it popped up on his internal monitors the medic took off running after him, his slower friend a short while behind him. Firstaid had gotten farther away as Ratchet sped up, and when he finally ran down a steep hill, he saw Perceptor… and the creature. Ratchet felt his spark freeze up; the microscope's body was slowly being engulfed by the green matter.

The red mech screamed for the short second he had left, the monster oozing into his mouth and choking him into silence. Ratchet could hear the metal feet pounding into the ground behind him, and then Firstaid came to a sudden stop next to him. Both stood in a shocked awe, Ratchet feeling both sickened and strangely intrigued… he wanted to know how the creature affected their species, but a few moments of thinking that made him realize just how wrong that was. Here one of there own was quite possibly dying, and they were doing nothing to help him but stare. Ratchet shook Firstaid's arm, waking him from his daze; as they rushed over to their friend side.

Ratchet was a little reluctant to touch him, his hand quivering slightly as reached out to Perceptor. Just as the medic was an inch away from him the microscope took in a deep shuddering breath, his whole body shaking as he fell on his knees to the ground. Ratchet jumped back, scared off by the sudden movement. The ambulance behind him gave a start and ran backwards a few feet before tripping in the grass. The ground shook a little from the impact, but Ratchet's optics were fixed on his friend's. The bright blue hue was fading and a darker color was taking over, and in seconds his optics had turned a greenish white; like the ooze had finally found it's way into all his circuitry… like it was inside him trying to take control.

The red mech's mouth opened again, the green slime visible in his throat. His voice capacitor issued the loudest, most terrifying scream he'd heard in his life. It sounded like Perceptor's spark was being ripped in two but he was being kept alive as torture. Ratchet didn't know why neither he nor Firstaid could move, either curiosity had gotten the better of them, or they were just too scared to run away. The ambulance rose to his feet, trying to keeping a safe distance before backing away.

Ratchet sucked in his fear, coming closer as the mech was still again. Reaching one hand out made the chemical on his outer shell vibrate, sending a screech in his direction. A small bubble in the blob emerged, and as Ratchet pulled away again, it shot itself out, landing on his fingers.

He jumped in panic, trying to pull it off his hand, but it kept squirming it's way up his arm. Firstaid snapped out of his stupor and scrambled over to Ratchet, but before he made the same mistake of touching it, a silver hand grabbed his and shoved him away. Jazz had been wandering around on his own as usual, and after getting over his initial shock, stepped in to help them.

"Go… go back to tha base 'n tell RedAlert it's escaped, but make sure he turns on all the safety alarms before he goes nuts kay?" Jazz said turning from Firstaid to Ratchet.

The mech nodded slowly, and ran back in the direction of the base. Ratchet had fallen to the ground, desperately trying to scrape the thing off him and get away.

Jazz froze for a moment, trying to think of a way to distract the creature. The medic's yelling seemed to bother it, causing it to screech lowly. Jazz used the radiowave transmitter installed in his helmet to send out a high-pitched frequency that would stall it temporarily. The splatter of green on Ratchet's frame began to screech almost as loud as the sound the radio was emitting and slid off the metal to drip to the ground. Ratchet regained his footing, and pulling out a plasma gun in a subspace pocket, he blasted the puddle until there was nothing left. Smoke rose up from the deep hole he created, and replacing the weapon to his side, he whipped back around to face Jazz and Perceptor… what was left of him anyway.

The red armor looked as if it was being instantly worn away by the substance, the several small black patches growing and spreading to cover all of the mech. A sudden jerk of Perceptor's frame made even the saboteur jump, and out came two new puddles of goo, this time bigger… and somehow different. The light green pigment it held before was gone, replaced by a dark red aura, exactly like the hue that made up the former's previous paint. Jazz shivered slightly, it was as if the thing had sucked his very soul out…

Next thing they knew, Perceptor had risen to his feet as well, and shook his head; sending three more puddles falling to join the others. All five had gained what could be called a face, and a large gaping hole made up it's mouth. Ratchet almost tried getting a closer look, but then he remembered what it had done to Perceptor and forgot about it.

Ratchet thought about trying to save him, but Jazz nodded his answer and pulled the other away. The two headed straight towards the base that seemed so far away in the fading light. The medic felt terrible enough just abandoning someone, but then his memory came back and he felt even worse. Wheeljack was still hiding away in the cave back in the other direction. He left him all alone, and who new whether the thing would go searching for anyone else… including the mechanic.

He skidded to a halt and dashed off the opposite way, not bothering to waste time telling Jazz. He went as fast as his body would let him until he scaled the steep hill, and reached the cave entrance. He sucked in more air, and as loud as he could yelled Wheeljack's name. Finally jogging through the dark passageway, he came into the lighted part of the cavern and came to a halt. Wheeljack was laying still on the ground, his leg covered in the pink fluid that any human would consider blood. Nearly whimpering at the sight of his friend, he gently lifted the mech up and carried him in his arms as he headed back out.

--

Jazz was already waiting at the gated door in front of the docking bay, the closest entrance to Prime's office. If he wasn't wearing a visor Ratchet was sure he would have seen him shoot a questioning glare, going back for someone was fine, but not telling him wasn't. "Sorry Jazz, no time to explain."

The smaller mech nodded and entered a pin number on the pad on the side of the door, and it slid aside to let them in. Jazz ran ahead of him again, becoming a silver blur as he raced down the hall and skidded around a corner.

Ratchet panted trying to keep up, Wheeljack's limp body weighing him down. Jazz paused for a moment, then opened the door. At first Ratchet thought Prime would already know everything, but as he turned from Prowl to him, the leader's faint smile faded. "…Ratchet what's wrong with Wheeljack?"

"…Wheeljack is fine, he just hurt himself and fell unconscious. I can fix him in a minute." The medic said placing his friend gently on the ground.

"That's the least of our problems boss, that thing broke out." Jazz said slipping past Ratchet.

Prime's worrying over Wheeljack was gone in an instant. "What? How did it get out?"

Jazz turned to the cmo sitting on the floor. Ratchet felt himself get annoyed with the mechanic again. "Oh, well that would partially be his fault, but there's something else… Perceptor is… he's dead Optimus."

Jazz waved his hands in front of Ratchet. "Hey man, snap out of it. Just 'cause he's contaminated doesn't mean he's dead. You can change him back can't ya?"

The entire crew of the new 'Iacon' city would be more than worried to find out the chemical had escaped, let alone attacked someone. Even if there was a way to cure it there was still the matter of getting rid of the chemical completely… and Ratchet wasn't even sure he could be of any use at all. How could he even hope to make a vaccine for something he knew nothing about?

Optimus sighed deeply; his worry came back again, only now it was for all his soldiers.

"Did you tell--"

"Redalert? Yes sir, I sent Firstaid, he should have reached him by now."

"Thank you Jazz. Ratchet take care of Wheeljack and check Firstaid for anything as well; Prowl I need you to use Teletran and contact all the others that are on away missions and tell them to get as far away as possible, no excuses."

Prowl nodded to his leader. "Yes sir."

The subcommander smiled slightly at Jazz as he left the room, silently letting the other know he was happy he was safe.

"Shouldn't we go back for Perceptor? What if the thing is gone now and he's alright?"

"No Jazz. If Ratchet thinks it's too dangerous then we'll have to leave him... for now at least."

"But Prime I—"

"I said no Jazz. Please just drop it." Sensing his lieutenant's feelings slipping through he added "That's an order; when everything is under control. Again we'll get him back."

'_Sure, if he isn't dead when we finally get to him…'_ The silver mech nodded slowly and headed out the door. "Yes sir."

Ratchet had been using a low heat laser to melt Wheeljack's wound closed, and nearly jumped when red and yellow lights began to flash overhead. _'Red pulled the emergency alarm…' _

Some thing about the lights being cut off and only seeing everything for a quick flash of a second scared Ratchet a little… hell in this light even Prime looked like a monster. He didn't have much time to be scared though, Prowl's loud voice on the intercoms and in his comlink was distracting him.

"Attention Autobots, there has been a biohazard breakout in the third sector. Anyone outside of the five mile perimeter around the base is asked to evacuate the area and move to the safest grounds available. Since the Chemical 'E' is loose near the entrance to the base, it is blocking anyone on the other side's chance to get back. For the rest of you nearby there is no hope besides coming here, trying to escape will only do more harm then good. Anyone who is in that perimeter must report back to the Security Center where you will be scanned for any contamination. If you fail to comply or are deemed hazardous you will be locked outside in a state of quarantine. If you do come within close range of an infected being, whether an animal, one of us, or the Chemical itself than please stay as far away from it as possible and head back here. Don't stop for anyone or anything. If you have not returned within ten minutes you will be locked out with the infected. Anyone inside the base must not panic, If someone you know is outside the base then they will be fine; as long as they follow their orders. Under no circumstance should you leave to search for anyone, doing so could allow the Chemical access inside and trap us all. Those of you too far away to come back, don't try getting here with the others, you'll only run right into the escaped virus, which has not yet been proven fatal, but is still dangerous. Stay away; do not try to reach us. I repeat, stay away. If any of you can find a human authority that can help, then do so, but do not bring them back here for their own good. Keep hidden, and keep safe, and just so you know the ten minute countdown has already started."

Ratchet felt a shiver crawl up is frame. He knew Prowl meant what he said, but that only made him feel worse. Part of this was his fault in some way, but even though Wheeljack had released it, he was the one responsible for watching over the others. _'I hope the Twins get here before it's too late…'_ He froze when the mechanic groaned and rolled over in his lap. Ratchet smiled and wrapped an arm around his friend, trying to give a little comfort to keep the pain at bay.

Optimus smiled down at the mech too, kneeling down so the other could see him. "Are you alright Wheeljack? You had me worried about you."

The inventor's head was still buried in Ratchet's chassis, not wanting to turn away from a hug he likely wouldn't receive again. The cmo managed a chuckle as he patted his friend's helmet. "Did you hear that Jack? He was worried about you."

The headfins attached to the tiny helm flashed a bright blue, and the mech's head lifted to face that of his leader's. Ratchet immediately noticed the abrupt change in Prime's somewhat cheerful expression, something about that face had startled him.

"Ratchet what's wrong with him?" the dark blue orbs were staring directly into his.

The medic shifted to allow the mech to turn towards him, giving him a better view. The medic instantly knew what was wrong. The bright filtered light behind Wheeljack's optics was washing out and turning green-white, just like Perceptor's…

**Author's Note:** If I made any spelling errors I'm really sorry, but I'm in desperate need of a nap, I haven't slept in three days. Hopefully I'll have time to update this again later this week, If I'm not to busy with studying or friends. Sorry for the monstrocity I call a paragraph in this too.


	3. The Blur

**Author's Note:** Yay, a new chappy up in the same month! Aren't I just great. Man, now that you mention it, I'd kill to get a picture of Zombie Wheeljack doing the Thriller lol! That would be so cool… or scary; either way is fine with me. (Others) Oh, and to all my friends that haven't reviewed yet, you better do it this chappy or I'll be mad at you lol! Consider it a B-day present or something.

**Disclaimer: These chars are not mine. Neither is 'the blob' that some people assume this is based on. The TF's Belong to Has/Tak. The Blob belongs to whoever and it's 'mention' is unintentional. **

--

Ratchet felt his spark pump slow down, then skip for a few long moments as his cpu registered the danger he was in and sent as much 'adrenaline' as it could to help him get away. The medic shot up quickly, dropping the now twitching blue mech and tripping backwards into the corner farthest from the door. The inventor groaned in pain as his wound started throbbing again, letting out a soft cry as he rolled onto his back. The pain wasn't his only problem, his optics were aching as like were being burned from the back of his helmet, and there was a strange movement in his chest… as if something was squirming it's way up to the warmth of his pulsating spark.

Optimus glanced from his mechanic to his cmo, wondering what was going on, and who was acting stranger—the one panting heavily in a corner or the one whimpering on the floor. Deciding it best to leave Ratchet's sudden reaction unquestioned, he dropped to his knees beside Wheeljack and reached out to lift him up. Ratchet ripped away from his corner and tackled his leader to the ground. Optimus grunted in annoyance at his soldier's behavior, glaring up at the other before shoving him off. "What is wrong with you Ratchet? Why are you acting this way?"

The medic was shaking slightly as he grabbed Prime's arm. "Don't touch him! Just call the others to help get him out of here!" Optimus stared confusedly at him, unknowing that the infection was inside Wheeljack. "What are you talking about? He's fine, at least he isn't acting as strange as you are."

"Oh Primus, will you just call them already?" Ratchet hissed, turning back to the other mech. The twitches had turned into shudders, then as Prime muttered in the background, Ratchet noticed his friend begin a series of sporadic body movements. Optimus had risen to his feet, staring and avoiding both Ratchet and Wheeljack, he entered the key code that would unlock the door from the outside without the others needing clearance.

Almost a second after the door was unlocked it opened, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Firstaid running in to see what the problem was now. Firstaid, upon stepping over to Wheeljack's side and staring at him for a long moment, stepped back slowly, then turned to his partner, Ratchet. "We have to leave him."

Jazz's head whipped around. "What? Why? Is there something wrong with 'em?"

"Besides him being infected? Sure, he's great. He's only got a small cut, so I'm sure he'll be fine Jazz."

Prowl pushed the smaller silver mech behind him, determined to protect his friend if necessary. "How long does he have before he's completely gone?"

Ratchet got to his feet with some help from Ironhide. He was still quivering slightly, but the black mech's grip on his side managed to calm him. "I'm not sure how long they can keep control of their bodies, but Perceptor only had about five minutes before he changed… which gives us more time to help Wheeljack. Even so, there's no telling when he will, or how…"

Optimus sighed, and bent down in front of the mechanic, trying to get his attention.

Ironhide looked the most concerned. "What the frag are ya doin' Prime? Didn' Ratch' just tell ya that's dangerous?" he said in a low voice.

Prowl glanced up from staring at the floor. "If you're so worried then why don't you take Ratchet and Firstaid and get out of here?"

Jazz grumbled behind his friend, crossing Ironhide wasn't a good idea… he could be more lethal than any infection. He slipped away while the others were distracted, heading off to warn Redalert.

"Look here you little piece 'a scrap, I don't gotta take any orders from you; the only one I'm worried 'bout here is Prime. So if 'Jack goes after ya don't expect me to help."

Prowl never got his chance to argue back, Optimus' booming but gentle voice interrupted them. "You two can pick a fight later, for now just help me get Wheeljack up so we can carry him to the medbay."

Ratchet pulled away from Ironhide's grasp, and stepped forward to grab his leader's hand once more. "Don't even think about touching him. I've already told you, there's nothing we can do."

Firstaid nodded frantically. "Yeah, so let's get out of here already!"

Optimus shook his head to signify his decision. "You're all to stay here until I tell you to leave. Ironhide, grab his legs, I'll carry the rest of him."

"Wait, he's moving around again…" Firstaid whispered.

Ratchet turned to his friend. "Nobody make any quick movements alright? I'll try talking to him."

The others didn't bother to stop him. Bending down slowly to him, Ratchet gently touched the mech's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Wheeljack?"

The maddeningly red optics shifted from the floor to the medic. At first it felt like Wheeljack was actually listening, but when he turned to face him, he thought otherwise.

"R-Ra…" The bloody pool of light that emitted from him gleamed brightly on Ratchet's chassis.

"Yes Jack, It's me." He reached out a hand to his friend, noticing a white fluid spilling from his wound and climbing up his leg.

"Well if he's fine, then we can move him right?" Ironhide growled.

"Yeah, we need to put him somewhere safe so he can't hurt anyone." Firstaid mumbled lowly.

Ratchet looked up to Firstaid. "He's lasting a lot longer then Perceptor, my guess is that the chemical made it into this CPU's motherboard, but hasn't found a way into his circuitry yet since it wound is so small.

"So he'll be fine?" Prowl sounded almost worried.

"I'm not saying that, I just–"

Optimus took a step closer to the mechanic, and in a flash Wheeljack had flew from the floor and tackled him.

Next thing Ratchet new, Prime had a sticky blue-green substance covering most of his face. Wheeljack had spit at him… spit one of those sick mutating slime balls that had tried to attack him before. Ironhide grabbed Wheeljack by the neck and flung him into the wall, making the white liquid shudder and move faster up his leg. Prowl didn't hesitate to rush to his leader's aid, trying to pull the thing off, but as Optimus breathed it only went farther into his throat. Ratchet nearly ran to Wheeljack, but Firstaid grabbed him from behind too, practically dragging him towards the door.

"Come on Ratch' he's gone. Now let's get the pit out of here!"

"No, wait! Something's going on with him!"

"Of course! He's turning into the same thing as Perceptor!" the ambulance growled.

Ratchet shoved him off. "Not that you idiot! The white thing! What the frag is that?"

Firstaid whipped around to look at Wheeljack. The mech's leg had been completely engulfed by the sea of white, which was quickly becoming hard and crystal like.

Firstaid was as awed as when he saw Perceptor. "What the… the chemical is making some type of shield?"

"More like a cocoon, it's either enclosing him for protection or to mutate again… " Ratchet whispered.

'_That thing is going to wrap up Hide too if he doesn't let go!' _Firstaid thought. "Ironhide! Get away from him!"

Too late, Ironhide's black hands were being washed away in the tide, becoming part of the Chemical's plan to regenerate itself with the help of new hosts.

Seeing that helping his leader was becoming a downhill effort, Prowl gave up for a moment to get Ironhide out.

"Go back to Prime, I don't need yer help!"

He tried shaking one arm loose of the shell, but as it started spreading Prowl forgot protocol and activated the cannon on his arm. Looking away as he pointed the barrel at Wheeljack, and fired off two rounds as he grabbed Ironhide. Ratchet and Firstaid winced at the sudden screech that filled the room, even Perceptor's screaming wasn't as bad.

Ironhide grimaced and pulled away, falling backwards onto Prowl. The shell began to reform where it had been melted away, but the two medics noticed it had turned green where it had been shot, and only a second after did a few small flowers begin to spring up from it; and just as quickly were engulfed.

Prowl strained slightly as he pushed the heavier robot of him and headed for the door. Firstaid reached for the keypad and entered the numbers Redalert gave him before turning back.

"What are you waiting for? Close it already!" Prowl said glaring at him.

Ratchet glanced back inside. "…Ironhide's still there."

Prowl whipped around to find the mech sitting against the wall next to Optimus. "What do you think your doing? Get out of there before he attack you!"

Firstaid kept his finger just above the button, waiting for him to move. Ratchet merely sighed and headed down the hallway.

"He's not going to leave him there you two, now let's go." He called back.

Prowl and Firstaid glanced at each other before turning to Ironhide.

"He's right, but don't worry about me I'll be fine… besides Prime told us not to leave and I've never let him down before."

Prowl nodded first to Ironhide then Firstaid. The medic downed his head and looked away as the door closed.

Ratchet waited until Firstaid's head perked up a little then turned towards him. Prowl seemed as quiet as the other, then glancing around slowly he noticed someone else was missing… someone much more important to him.

"Where's Jazz?"

Firstaid lifted his head completely and looked around too. "I didn't see him go… where did he sneak off to?"

"Probably went off to tell Redalert… we'll have to lock off this sector if we want to make sure they stay away from us." Ratchet grunted from down the hall.

Prowl nodded then took off running down the hall toward the security center, brushing past the medic as he went. "Come on, we should get there soon," the two medics followed his lead. "Before the others come in from outside."

Firstaid panted slightly as he struggled to keep stride with the others. "Right, but what if they bring the infection in with them?"

"Don't be naïve Aid, you know Redalert's already turned on the scanners in case of that."

"…Right."

They didn't realize it yet, but they had already killed themselves when they made the mistake of leaving the door to Prime's office open for so long. The smallest piece the mutating Chemical could spare had slipped past them while they tried to get Ironhide out…The thing was loose again, and when they finally did notice it would be too late. By the time they reached the Security room to find the others, the tiny white sliver of goo had crawled it's way in the other direction, heading for the closet it knew Huffer and Tracks were hiding in.

--

**Author's Note: **

I bet you all thought I would let Jack attack Ratcho, but I'm not that evil... not yet at least. That last part made me feel like a narrator from the Twilight Zone show. DOn't worry I promise to update sometime this week, maybe even later today if I don't fall asleep again.

**(Something random for all my friends that reviewed**):

My Wheeljack Quote of the Year- "Fear me and my Slimy Balls! They'll choke you if you try to touch them!"

Ratchet- You know I'd do it. Hell, if you've read this story you know I already have!

Autobots- …

Ratchet- So what? Who hasn't touched 'em?!

Yep, I so just said that, so get over it. What are you waiting for? Go on, you know you wanna touch the cute little critters! Just do it. Do it.

Btw, don't think about it too much, weird images may come to mind, and I've already made myself sickened just thinking about it.


End file.
